


The Wolf, The Ring, & The Tardis

by amessoffand0ms



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:38:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9411710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amessoffand0ms/pseuds/amessoffand0ms
Summary: Amy and River visit the planet Dia and something unexpected happens.





	

It was soon after the Doctor and his wife had married, to save all of time and space.  
River was in her cell, singing along to Shut Up & Dance by Walk The Moon. She'd borrowed a phone from her parents’ time and drove the prison guards mad with her singing.  
The cell was cold, especially in what counted as the dead of winter on the planet of Stormcage- so River was dancing around in a pair of fleecy pyjamas in order to keep warm.  
Suddenly, the familiar “vroorp, vroorp” of the Tardis drowned out the sound of River's favourite song.  
The curly haired child of the Tardis quickly wrapped a purple dressing gown around her, and waited to see who would emerge.  
To her surprise, Amy stepped out, a smile on her face.  
“Mum.” River beamed, and hugged her. “What brings you here?”  
“Well, the Doctor and your father are in Leadworth, and I thought that I’d borrow the Old Girl and visit my daughter.” Her mother beamed.  
“Aww, you didn’t have to.” The other woman replied, although secretly she was very touched.  
“Right, let’s get out of her before the guards catch us.” Amy said.  
“I’ll drive, there’s somewhere that I want to visit.” River replied as the pair entered the Tardis.  
“You’d better get dressed first.” The ginger chuckled.  
A while later…  
After she’d showered and dressed, River made her way into the central console room.  
Amy was there, sitting on one of the seats. When she saw her daughter, she stood up. “So, where are we off to?”  
"Dia, it is fantastic for shopping. I left some of its currency in my room, I’ll quickly land us…” River keyed in the coordinates, and piloted the Tardis to the planet of Dia. “I’ll just go and get the money and then we can go. It’s inhabited by humans, who have talking animals as pets. Lovely little planet.” The other woman replied.  
Her mother beamed at her. “You sounded just like the Doctor then.”  
A few minutes later, River and Amy made their way outside.  
The Tardis had landed them on a sidestreet, which had purple houses with green doors.  
“Isn't it pretty?” River asked her mum.  
“It certainly is.” The ginger replied.  
"We're near the shopping centre. Come on." River said.  
The two women made their way down the street, chatting all the while.  
Amy spotted a woman with brown hair walking down the street, casually chatting away to a tiger.  
"Oh my goodness!" She said to River. "I've never seen the like!"  
River chuckled. "It does take a bit of getting used to."  
The pair turned into what was obviously the highstreet of the town. There was a parade of shops and a market.  
"Right, there's a stall here that sells the most delicious donuts, d'you fancy one?" River asked.  
Her mother nodded. “Sounds good.”  
River made her way to the stall which sold the treats. Any meanwhile, stopped at a stall selling books.  
She flicked through a couple, and came across one with a familiar looking man on the cover, sporting a bowtie.  
Amy chuckled and opened the book. It turned out to be a fairy tale about a good Knight who saved a curly haired princess from a group of Sontarans.  
The ginger smiled- it was a story from the Doctor's past and River's future.  
She purchased the book, and tucked it into her pocket.  
“Mum!” River interrupted Amy's thoughts.  
The elder turned to see her daughter carrying a bowlful of golden brown donuts.  
“Here you go.” River held the bowl out to Amy.  
The pair ate in silence, River scanning the crowds of people and their pets every so often in case of trouble.  
Suddenly, Amy spotted a wolf gazing at them. She purposefully looked away for a few moments, and then back at the wolf- who was still gazing at the two women.  
“Um, River…” The Scot elbowed her daughter gently in the ribs.”A wolf is staring at us.”  
River's gaze flickered to the animal in question.   
The wolf's eyes widened, and it trotted over to River and Amy, wagging it's tail.  
“Hello, River Song, Amy Pond. My name is Lucy. I lost my owner many moons ago, but the Doctor ensured that I was safe with a new family before he left.” The wolf said. She had silver fur and blue eyes, and a scar on her muzzle.  
“Hello.” River hesitantly reached out a hand to pet the animal.   
Lucy rested her chin on River's hand and wagged her tail as she scratched her chin.  
“So, what d'you want with us?” Amy was still a little unsure.  
“My human has something for River- The Doctor asked for it to be made especially when he visited this planet before.” Lucy explained.  
“Ah, future him?” River cottoned on.  
Lucy nodded.  
“Okay, I believe you. But if you or anyone else tries to lay a paw on me or my daughter, the Doctor will be here as quick as a wink.” Amy responded.  
“You can trust us, Mrs Williams. The Doctor said to say hello Sweetie.” The wolf replied, making her way down the street.  
River relaxed-bar the fact that hello sweetie her catchphrase, it was the password that the Doctor used on the adventures he had with her alone. “It’s okay mum, we can definitely trust Lucy.”  
A few minutes later, Lucy stopped at a jewellery shop. “Here we are.” She said, and let out a short, sharp bark.  
A woman with brunette curly hair, blue eyes, and the most comforting smile that River had ever seen, bar her mother’s own, made her way to the doorway. She was wearing a long purple dress, and Amy spied two golden slippers on her feet.   
“Greeting, Amy and Melody Pond. Lucy has done her job well. My name is Sophie.” She smiled.  
Amy shook Sophie’s hand. “Lovely to meet you.”  
“Likewise.” Sophie beamed. “Melody, I have something for you. Or rather, your husband does.”  
“Okay.” River nodded, slightly nervously.  
“I’ll leave you to it.” Said Lucy. “I’ve got to go and check on the market stall that Sophie’s husband, Orion, runs.” And with that, she trotted off.  
Sophie led Amy and River into the shop, which glittered copper, gold, and silver.  
“Wow.” River breathed. Being in prison, she didn't often get the chance to appreciate pretty things.  
Sophie handed her a emerald green package. “Here you go. It's from the Doctor.”  
“Thank you.” River replied, and with that, she and Amy said their goodbyes and left.  
The two women made their way back to the Tardis.  
The market was beginning to close down for the day, River felt slightly sad. She decided that she'd take Amy shopping one day-even though she'd grown up with the redhead, she missed her mother desperately.  
"I'll fly us." River decided when they entered the little blue box.  
"Okay, I'll be in the living room." Her mother replied.  
River piloted the Tardis back to Leadworth in double quick time.  
Amy made her way into the central console room. "I'm going to go now, how long has it been since we left?"  
"An hour or so, not long." Her daughter replied, giving her a hug. "Bye mum, I love you."  
"I love you too, Melody."  
Amy exited the Tardis and River made her way to her and the Doctor's suite of rooms.  
The child of the Tardis sat on one of the sofa in the large living room that she and her husband had designed when they were newly married.  
It had regeneration gold wallpaper, a ruby red carpet, and dark blue sofas. There was a fire crackling in the corner, and there was an alcove with a bookshelf, full of books about River and the Doctor.  
River carefully opened the package that Lucy had given her.   
She pulled away the last of the tissue paper to reveal a golden ring with an eternity knot studded with dark red rubies and Tardis blue sapphires.  
"You've opened it, then?" Asked a voice.  
River turned to see her husband standing at the doorway and smiled. "Yes, my love."  
He made his way towards her, and she stood up, the ring in her hand.  
The Doctor kissed her briefly, and slipped the ring onto his wife's wedding ring finger. "It's a mixture of a wedding, promise, and eternity ring. I promise to love you for all eternity, through thick and thin, space and time, my beautiful River Song."  
River gazed at her husband, a smile on her face. "I promise to love you through thick and thin, forever and a day." She said, and called him by his real name.  
He held her close, and she snuggled into him, listening to his hearts beating-the hearts that beat with love for her, as her own did for him.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N  
> Apologies for the lack of updates on "All That Matters"-I'm writing a big scene in it at the moment and I'm busy with college work-I've got a Doctors fic in the work though (if you haven't watched Doctors, it's fabulous and it's back on BBC One on Monday) so stay tuned for that if you're interested :-)  
> Also, if any of you have requests for oneshots then I'm more than happy to-I'm going to write a Mattex oneshot soon I think...  
> Kudos would be like sweets and comments like cream cakes,  
> Laura xxx


End file.
